Guide Me Through The Night
by Gamegirl1
Summary: When Kyouko has a nightmare she relies on her best friend for comfort. A YuixKyouko fanfiction.


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately, school has started and I've really been lacking in the inspiration department. But last night I had a horrible dream, which I guess isn't all horrible because it inspired me to write this fic. I hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"W-who's there?" A frightening Kyouko called out into the dark forest. "Show yourself!" She screamed into the night. The blonde received no answer except a call from a large black crow that flew over head. The trees stood on the dark forest floor, their leaves rattling and falling to the ground. A cold wind blew through the night sending chills of fear down the girls back. Kyouko tried to scream, but to no avail, her voice was caught in her throat as a large cloaked figure appeared from the dense fog that covered the forest floor. The blonde tried to run, but found her legs wrapped in vines, causing her to fall to the ground. She tried once more to scream, but once again nothing came out of her open mouth.  
The cloaked figure moved towards her, in his hand he carried an axe. She tried to untangle her feet from the vines but soon froze in fear as the figure now stood directly above of her, lifting the sharp axe high above its head. It was about to bring it down and strike Kyouko with the blade but..._

Kyouko sat up quickly in the futon she was sharing with her best friend. She looked around the familiar room in Yui's apartment, half expecting to see the cloaked figure from her nightmare waiting to finish her off. _"It... it was just a dream..."_She told herself wiping a bit of cold sweat away from her forehead with the side of her hand.

Realizing her heartbeat was racing and she was shaking slightly, the blonde otaku let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down, however she couldn't help herself from glancing around the room a few more times to make sure the monster from her dream wasn't lurking about.

Kyouko then turned her attention to the girl next to her that luckily hadn't been awoken by her movements. All Kyouko could see was the back of Yui's head, but she couldn't help but wonder what her best friend was dreaming of.

After a few more glances around the room, 20 minutes later Kyouko decided it would be best to try an go back to sleep. She snuggled back into the futon and closed her eyes, just to have them shoot back open and begin scanning the room for evil once more. _"This is hopeless..."_Kyouko thought to herself feeling a stinging pain in her tired eyes.

Once again Kyouko looked over at her sleeping friend. _"Maybe I could... No! She'll laugh at me... but... maybe... just this once…"_ Kyouko thought it over for a few more minutes, and then finally made her decision. She would wake Yui up. _"She'll make me feel better."_Kyouko told herself as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. Glancing behind her to make sure nothing was there, Kyouko began to shake Yui gently trying to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

Yui groaned a bit before rolling over and propping herself up on one elbow, rubbing the sleep from her eye with the side of her fist. "Kyouko..." Yui said in a sleepy voice. "What's wrong?" Yui knew that unless something was truly wrong Kyouko wouldn't have woken her up; the blonde knows how important sleep is.

Kyouko shifted about in the futon as if she were uncomfortable, although even in the dark Yui could make out the faint blush on her friends face. "I... I had a nightmare..." Kyouko sheepishly said feeling like a young child.

Yui sat up fully, giving her friend her complete attention. "What was it about?" She asked.

"There was this guy with an axe and he was going to kill me and I couldn't yell or run! It was horrible!" Kyouko cried as small tears began to build up in her eyes.

Yui looked at her sad friend, the lifted her arm. "Come here."

"Hm?" Kyouko asked looking over at her friend.

"Come here." Yui repeated her arms still spread wide, waiting for Kyouko.

The blonde moved into her friend's arms, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against Yui's as she smiled. Yui laid them both back down on the futon, holding her childhood friend close to her. "Don't worry about a thing." Yui reassured the girl in her arms. "I've got you."

Kyouko knew there was a blush wildly spreading across her face, but she was too tired to care. She snuggled into Yui's chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you..."

Yui lowered her mouth near Kyouko ear and whispered "Don't be."

This caused Kyouko's eyes to flicker open and look up at Yui one more time. "Huh, why not?"

Yui smiled warmly down at the girl she held so dearly in her heart. "I said I would protect you... and I intend to keep that promise." The dark haired girl gently ran her fingers down the length of the blonde locks Kyouko called hair, snuggling her face into the top of otaku's head.

"Yui..." Tears once again threatened to fall from Kyouko's eyes, but this time for a different reason. The salty tears stung the blonde's tired eyes. With her thumb, Yui gently began wiping them away.

"Don't cry." Yui said to her, now cupping the blonde's cheek in her hand. Yui looked into Kyouko's deep blue eyes and smiled. The smile was returned, giving Yui the go ahead. The dark haired girl lowered her face and placed her lips on Kyouko's. The kiss itself was brief, but so very meaningful. As Yui backed away she noticed Kyouko staring at her, causing her to blush. After a few moments though Yui noticed Kyouko's face was even redder than her own.

Yui shook her head slightly and gave a small laugh."I love you..." She stated.

Kyouko smiled up at her, her blush not planning on leaving anytime soon. "I love you too."

Yui pulled Kyouko back into her arms and held her tight for the rest of the night. And luckily for Kyouko, with Yui holding her tight, all that came to her were wonderful, happy dreams. Nightmares wouldn't affect her, not tonight, not anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it. I know it's pretty short but did you like it? Leave me a review for more stuff like this!


End file.
